


Beneath The Armor

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dildos, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hot Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, PAWG, Phat Ass White Girl, Porn, Seduction, Sexy, Strip Tease, Stripping, Twerking, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Darling Charming: Certified warrior princess and sister to her brothers Dexter and Daring. But deep down, she starts to display another side to her that even she wants to break free. And in a very private way. Co-written by me and my friend Sirensong1029.





	Beneath The Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me and Sirensong1029 do not own anything owned or associated with Ever After High, especially it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Of course, in case if you don't know, this will be a Darling-only fic with a little bit of Chase on the side. And if you must know, Darling will be treating Chase to a little private show in the privacy of her MirrorPad. So if you're very comfortable seeing stuff like this, then read on!
> 
> P.S.: Darling Charming will be 18 years old, just so you know.
> 
> P.P.S.: And if you must also know, Sirensong1029 also deserves credit for helping me co-write this. So deep down, this will be our story, both mine and hers. I wouldn't know where I'd be without my awesome writing partner.

"Uggh, this sucks. This royally sucks..."  
  
Said a grunted and disgusted Darling Charming, who started to walk marchfully to her room in a combined state of anger and plain disgust. It was apparent that she was yet having another day of hers. Darling always knew how a day like this would end. Darling would usually meet one of her male suitors out from the castle door. And before they could even think of asking Darling out on a date, which was nothing more than the usual romantic movie/dinner shtick, her brothers Dexter and Daring would usually pester them long enough for them to leave or perhaps scare her so-called 'suitors' away with their swords if they ever laid their dirty paws on their beautiful platinum blonde-haired sister.  
  
By now, Darling was fed up and pissed off. In fact, she was so pissed off that she started to send her fist straight through the hallway halls. Why couldn't they just butt out of Darling's love life for once? Maybe Darling would feel better if she would butt in their love life, just to see what it feels like for both Daring and Dexter altogether. However, Darling was just too pissed off at the point to do anything to her brothers right now. Right now, she just wanted to get rid of the stress that she had from that small meltdown of hers.  
  
"I swear, it's time like this I wish I had my own place where my brothers would quit leaving me alone." Darling sighed to herself while shutting and locking the door behind her. "Well, might as well-" She said before her MirrorPad went off to the tune of OneReflection.  
  
Curious to see who this was, Darling opened up to see a live video message from the only person that Darling could only associate with:  
  
Chase Redford.

Perking up a bit at the sight of the red knight, she accepted the message quickly.   
  
"Hey Chase! I'm glad you called."  
  
"Hey Darling, it's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it has. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Eh same old, escorting students to school, dance offs, serving the Queen. How about you."  
  
"I've been a bit down. It seems every time I find a suitor Daring and Dexter find a way to scare them off."  
  
"Well, that just means they care about you."  
  
"I think they do it on purpose."  
  
Chase's face on the screen paused, as if he was in deep thought. He shook his head.   
  
"Nah you have a lot of people who care for you." Including me. He added silently.

"You're just saying that just to make me feel better." Darling sighed depressingly.  
  
"Hey, that's not true." Chase chuckled. "I think you're awesome at what you do. You're flexible, you're athletic and you definitely know how to slay a mean dragon down at dragonomics. Not to mention that you're the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life. I mean, you definitely have it all. The hair, the big beautiful blue eyes and those excellent lips of yours are what I definitely like about you, Darling. You should be happy about that."  
  
Hearing those comfortable words of solace coming from Chase, Darling managed to curl up from a frown into a smile in a matter of moments. If there was anyone who could lift Darling up from her mini-state of stressful depression, it was Chase, no doubt.   
  
"Well... now you really made me feel better." Darling said with a cute blush.  
  
"Did I ever forget to mention that too-cute-as-hex blush you got?" Chase smirked.

"Oh stop it." Darling giggled. "You really are to much."  
  
"That's what all the ladies say." Chase gave a sexy wink. "Of course none of them are as good as you. All I know if I was your suitor I wouldn't be deterred by your brothers."  
  
Darling paused, _"Chase? My suitor?"_ She lit up at the thought. _"Why didn't I think of that before?"_  
  
"Well, do you wanna be?" Darling purred softly.  
  
"Me? Be your suitor?" He grinned. "Hex yea!"   
  
Darling smirked as she thought of the perfect way to show Chase that she loved him.

"You know, talking to you is really getting my clothes a little tight," Darling grinned naughtily. "You mind if I undress a little just so I can breathe a little?"  
  
"No, I don't mind at all, my lovely." Chase grinned back, now responding with a huge red blush around his face.

Getting Chase's approval, Darling decided to reach around for the zipper, which held up that signature metal dress of hers. She managed to slide it all the way down her slender back before sliding down the lacy/metal fabric covering her shoulders. Once she slid them down, Chase stared like a deer in the headlights, taking a good look at the lacy white crystal-encrusted bra Darling had on, which held up those delectable yet busty 37 EE breasts of hers. Chase bit his tongue in total delight, being slowly turned on by the little strip tease Darling was giving him in the delight of his mirrorpad. It was a good thing no one was barging into Chase's little moment, otherwise, Chase Redford was gonna have major hell to play for his already perverted thoughts being reality.  
  
After she started shaking her chest to him in arousal, Darling decided to charm Chase with quite a flirtatious wink.  
  
"Mmmmm, you like what you see, stud?" She cooed sensually.  
  
"Totally..." Chase nodded, losing his breath completely before adding, "Especially those really big tits of yours..."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, cutie. Care to see more of me?" Darling said in a pleasing mood.  
  
"Oh, please do." He nodded insanely.  
  
Darling wasted no time pleasing him yet again, standing up in order to get the rest of the dress off of her. But instead stripping in front of him, Darling turned around and bent over, showing off her perfect hip-swaying curves to him like a horny seductress. She then got her hands on her dress and sent it slowly down her long shapely gams, revealing her lacy crystal-encrusted thong to him. Chase was impressed by her hips instantly, making Darling look quite bootylicious in front of his eyes. Even covered by racy lace panties, her ass still looked so damn luscious and ripe enough for Chase to get a little hard-on forming inside his red pajama bottoms of his. By the time her little striptease ended, Darling was left in nothing but her lacy crystal bra, lacy crystal panties and some delectable armor plated high heels that definitely fit her character to a T.  
  
"This turn you on, Chase...?" she whispered.  
  
"Ohhhh yeaaaah..." Chase slowly nodded, nearly huffing and puffing with pleasure.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Darling whispered again in lust. "Now that I'm in my bra and panties, what do you want to see next?"  
  
After such careful and wishful thinking, Chase came up with a musky response, saying in mesmerizing form: "Get rid of the bra next..."  
  
"Ooooh, that I will." winked a sexy Darling. 

The silver-haired bombshell had wasted no time using her hands to reach around her bra straps, clipping them off one by one. Chase's jaw was dropped and shattered instantly as Darling's ample and curvy 36 E breasts were let free from the lacy crystal-encrusted bra that was holding them up there. Looking and gazing at her chest nonstop basically turned him into a deer caught in the headlights, hypnotized by every wavy jiggle and bounce coming from her flawlessly mountainous orbs. It was safe to say that a display like this was starting to make Chase's dark red pajama pants stiffen on impact. He began to get even more harder when Darling heaved her chest up to the point where she would start to tease her own left nipple with her delicious tongue. The scene aroused him so much, he decided to slide his pajama bottoms right down to his legs slowly, exposing the only thing Darling found quite fascinating.  
  
It had stood around a good eleven inches and it became throbbing as ever, being hung just like the elm tree that it clearly was. Chase then looked around for a good bottle of lube just to keep himself busy with, thanks to a very-busty Darling. Much to his luck, there was a fresh bottle of lube that he had stashed in the cabinet. He immediately scrolled to his chair and pulled out the lube from the cabinet, squeezing it tightly for a good supply. Once he finally got some in his hands, Chase refocused on Darling's big supple tits and started to slowly stroke himself, polishing all ten of his bulbous, pulsating inches. The feeling of his manmeat being polished and lubed around his hand felt so warm and enticing, as if he was imagining a sexy Darling slurping, licking and sucking his enormous phallus non-stop for hours. It would feel a little cold at first, but once time passed on, the feeling was about to get gleaming hot and relaxing. Darling looked at what Chase was doing through the MirrorPad and smirked right away, knowing how much her display turned him on.  
  
"Mmmmm, you like jacking your cock off to my big fat tits...?" Darling asked with a seductive whisper.  
  
"Yeah... I do..." Chase panted between strokes, "Now... unnnh... get rid of the thong..."  
  
"Only if you say please..." She winked.  
  
"P-please..." Chase gasped with a desperate moan.

The saucy silver-haired princess smiled in delight as she turned around, rubbing her curved hips up and down before getting her excellently manicured hands all over her lacy thong. Chase did his best to contain himself when it came to his incredible stroking speed, hoping not to experience a case of premature ejaculation early. He needed to build up enough momentum and velocity from that image in order to deliver that final eruption that he planned. With Chase huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf itself, Darling finally decided to quit teasing him like the tease she was by sliding down her thong slowly down her knees. Chase's tongue clearly went agape seeing her big bare nude ass for the first time. He even got more harder gazing that very tight combination of her clit and asshole that she amassed altogether. Oh, what Chase wouldn't do to fit his throbbing hugeness straight between those two bulging pounds of thick ass-meat.  
  
His hips started spasming uncontrollably from all the gentle, yet furious stroking that he had caused himself. Chase had already been leaking from the tip of his cock and the faster he was going, the more viscosity he was building up as a result. The uncontrollable pressure got to him very well, forcing a sweating, panting Chase to grip the bedsheets tightly as he could. His bulbous manhood was now on the brink of pulsating destruction, literally making Chase roll his eyes in pleasure of the imminent explosion that he was now to endure. Darling looked down at his throbbing monster through the mirrorpad, begging him to release every ounce of himself that he had left to the sight of her tight, luscious rump. She could even feel it in his grasping moans.  
  
"Oh, shit..." Chase hissed loudly before screaming, "DARLING, I'M GONNA...!"

With a moan loud enough to break the sound barrier, Chase had erupted into a full orgasmic release big enough to overtake his entire body to pleasure. His muscular legs spasmed upwards in violent fashion, forcing out a gigantic load being blown out of Chase himself. In fact, he kept on doing it over and over again, forcing Chase to moan even louder from his increased fellatio-induced orgasm. Needless to say, the feeling Chase felt was nothing short of wet, sticky and delicious. If only he could dream of doing that inside Darling, than it would feel like icing on the cake for him.   
  
Chase ended up collapsing on his own bed after several more releases, now literally making him exhausted, spent and satisfied as ever thanks to Darling's little tantalizing striptease.  
  
Seeing him all wet across the phallus, Darling spoke in such seductive fervor, "Mmmmm, did I make you cum, baby...?"  
  
"Yeah, you did..." Chase nodded out of breath before smirking, "If only if I was giving this to you hard in person..."  
  
"Well, do you want to?" Darling asked nicely.  
  
"What are you saying...?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Biting her tongue in seduction and delight, she replied to Chase with such musky ferocity, "Wanna come over to my room and thrust your big long sword into me...?"  
  
Chase immediately felt his heart beat out of his chest from Darling's irresistable tone of voice. It sounded so cute, yet it felt so much pleasure, seduction and passion around her voice. Just hearing her voluptuous voice made Chase know what his answer was right away with one word:  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Perfect," Darling smirked victoriously, "I'll be waiting for you in bed when you get here..."  
  
"I won't be late." He reassured her before turning off his mirrorpad to get himself cleaned and dressed.

Once he signed off, Darling stretched a little and immediately went to her bed in order to get something from her night stand. After searching around nonstop, Darling managed to pull what seemed to be a huge 11-inch electronic platinum-colored dildo in her hands.   
  
The warrior princess smiled in delight as she turned the switch on, making the toy vibrate all across her gentle hands. The feeling felt phenomenal, bringing in such a warm resonance to the incredible vibration in which she was gripping on. If only that was Chase's cock she was tugging on instead of the dildo in her hands. But either way, Darling would take it anyway she would get it.  
  
"Mmmmmm... I think you'll keep me occupied before then." She said to the toy itself.  
  
It didn't take too long for Darling to send the head of that vibrating dildo around her sweet spot, circling it very carefully in motion in order to get her building up for an orgasm of her own. Long satiated sighs were forming all around her due to the incredible pulsating feeling from that plastic phallus. It looked very ticklish quite at first what with the way the tender vibrations were out buzzing her whole swimsuit region, but as time went on, its sensations took a very warm gentle feeling, making her insides wetter than ever. She often imagined how good Chase would be teasing her like this if he was actually here with her. For everyone, that would be quite a wet dream come true for her.  
  
An ounce of her pre-cum soon gathered all around the tip of its dildo, which was now lubricated and glistened enough for Darling to squeeze through her soft tight walls immediately.  
  
"OH MY! AHHHHHH...!" Darling gasped lustfully.

She felt all eleven inches of that plastic manhood over and over again, withstanding every inch shoved inside her like gangbusters. Her insides sizzled from its incredible vibration therefore sending her entire body shivers from head to toe. Heck, even her big fat luscious tits were turned on by the amazing feeling, even going so high to be erected in the firmest possible way. Darling then started to pick up the speed, charging that dildo inside her twice as fast without even breaking a tiny bead of sweat. She soon doubled the pressure, using her good left hand to caress her tight juicy clit in tiny little circles. It worked like perfect magic as it increased her volume and velocity of the moans she was now throwing on impact. The moans were nearly so loud that Dexter or Daring could basically hear them from the hallways. Much to her luck, both Daring and Dexter were in their respective bedrooms, which meant that no one would barge in on Darling's private time.  
  
By now, Darling's hips were starting to spasm right out of control so much that her queen-size bed was literally rocking back and forth like a powerful earthquake. Her legs tingled all around in pleasure trying to keep on the bed long enough for her to finally reach her breaking point. Knowing that Darling would be coming this close to an explosion, she charged that dildo hard and deep inside her tight pink nub furiously without any rest. With the speed that she was going, it was clear that toy of hers was definitely never going to be the same again. And Darling would never be the same again herself as all of a sudden, she had finally burst.  
  
"I'm gonna cum. I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUM!"

Darling within seconds had felt a wonderful release come upon her with just one huge moan. She clung to her own bedstand trying to withstand each spazzing explosion she could possibly take. She clenched the stand tighter and tighter every time Darling came through that hard throbbing plastic. By then, that dildo was now getting more glimmer and shiny than the shining white armor that she had sported. Her moans never sounded more glorious, melodious and soothing as if an angel had sang a perfect tune through the heavens. If Chase had heard it close-up, it would sound like the most breathtaking note he had ever heard. The multiple releases did the damage to Darling so well that she was immediately spent, likewise exhausted from the incredible pressure that her phallic toy caused all over her. Darling never felt so much like the prettiest big-busted slut that she was.  
  
And with a relaxing satisfied grin on her face, that definitely said a lot. Darling took in one big dreamy sigh, saying with such pure sexuality, "Mmmmm, that was all that I needed..."  
  
"Good thing we're just getting started."

Just then, Darling picked herself up and looked around at where that mysterious voice was coming from. It wasn't long until her eyes were focused on her bedroom window, whom just happened to get a glimpse at a man popping out through the outside. Darling smiled in delight as she saw who had entered her soundproof bedroom:  
  
Chase Redford.  
  
"Nice to see you show up..." Darling dreamily sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I had to get one of the dragons I borrowed from Raven just to come here," Chuckled what seemed to be a red-faced Chase, "Good thing the guards and your brothers didn't notice me coming in. I must be some sort of ninja." He smirked.  
  
"You definitely make quite a cute ninja for sure." She nodded while wiping some of the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"I totally do," Chase nodded before getting down to business with a sly smirk of his own, "You gave me a show, so it's my turn to give you one in return."  
  
Intrigued by his sweet talk, Darling grinned naughtily, saying, "Ooooh, entertain me then."  
  
It didn't take too long for Chase to slowly strip off his entire dark red bathrobe right away, leaving Darling very breathless of what she saw next. That of course, was the sight of a very hung and nude Chase all gleaming around like a shiny batch of diamonds being lit around the moonlight. It was gorgeous enough to make Darling lust at him even more, mostly lusting at the incredible yet extraordinary size of his hanging phallus. It made the curvaceous Darling beg desperately to get a taste of his pulsating manmeat through her thick kissable lips so bad.

Before she could get the chance though, her lips were trapped around Chase's, pressing them hard with unbelievable passion. A moan broke through Darling with sudden velocity, forcing Chase to capture every ounce of her breath immediately. Her knees suddenly melted from his kiss instantly. Chase's lips was almost like a slice of Key Lime pie to Darling: Just savory, sweet and satisfactory. The kiss was now lasting a good five minutes, getting more passionate as ever with an ounce of time. The feeling from this incredible moment led Darling's hands to grasp on his hardened erection. This time, it was Chase who was doing the moaning, letting Darling stroke him off very gently. She was tugging it up and down with such ease that Chase could feel his knees spazz on him. Luckily, he managed to keep his kneecaps on the bed much as he could, once again letting Darling jack him off smoothly. It lasted for all throughout two minutes before Chase muttered down to her:  
  
"Ohhhhhh, please... suck my cock..."

His command never sounded so sultry than ever.  
  
Willing to do anything to please him so bad, Darling grasped his cock tightly, letting the corner of her tongue tickle all around the head of his phallus in circles. In Chase's case, her tongue was so ticklish that it made Chase chuckle out of lust. After she was done teasing him off with her tongue, Darling charged down on his entire groin, immediately deepthroating every inch of him that Chase had left. She slurped motionally on all of his eleven inches with total ease, repeating the same process up and down in order to get the red knight's toes to immediately curl from the pleasure. Chase's tongue hissed breathlessly when he felt his own scrotum being massaged by Darling's soft caressing hands. Not also did it bring double the pleasure that Chase needed, but it left him absolutely nowhere for Chase to cling his hands into from this combined feeling. Who knew that a curvaceous white knight like Darling Charming was this good at giving head? Chase Redford had thought so in his point of view. And he wasn't gonna let this unstoppable experience stop.

He took control of Darling very easily, clinging onto her long pouffy platinum hair and thrusting through her pretty little mouth with gentle calmness. His hips bumped and grinded smoothly, knowing he didn't want this thrusting to go too rough inside Darling's mouth and lips. He prevented the soreness from happening quite gently, only thrusting only seven (out of the eleven) of his inches towards her face in a smooth-as-silk facefuck. It wouldn't be long until Darling felt an ounce of his pre-cum sprinkle around her tongue like a blow pop. It was in her mind, quite an enjoyable flavor for Darling to endure. However, the flavor would soon get even more savory when she felt his hardening erection pulsate throughout her tongue. She blushed with a sigh, indicating the moment where she would finally be getting the chance to see him explode all over her face. She could feel it coming once he heard that loud moan break through from her lover and suitor.

"Ohhh yes... OH YES, I'M CUMMING!!"  
  
Without no trouble at all, a torrential release was blown out of the tip of his cock, leaving Chase's hips to spazz all throughout Darling's entire mouth in pure glory. She moaned heavily in delight at the feeling of his seed sloshing throughout her entire tongue like a can of cherry-flavored soda. Chase released himself so much that it was starting to get a little woozy for him to keep himself on his knees. Yet it was so worth it to see Darling suck up all of his seed that was dripping out of him one at a time. Never once had Darling felt so dirty or impure to do something like this, but she'd was willing to do anything to please Chase out of seductive pleasure. Plus, the taste of his delicious seed kinda had a fruity aftertaste to it as if Darling was feeling the taste of liquid strawberries around her mouth.

Once Darling finally finished polishing her lover's rod off, she decided to please him even more by spreading her long elegant legs. That sight brought such a smile to Chase, who gazed in impressive admiration of Darling's very tight clit. He could feel his throbbing penis pulsate in pressure, begging the crimson black-haired heartthrob to enter through her badly. Chase knew in his eyes that Darling wanted this, and she wanted it HARD.  
  
The silver-haired beauty latched her hands across his skin, tightening them very nicely as Darling began to feel every inch of him enter through her soft pink textures. She immediately felt Chase's muscular hips crash through her in lustful momentum, getting harder with each pounding thrust after another. The experience kinda hurt at first considering how hard Chase was thrusting her with force, but the more times he thrusted inside her, the less that it hurt for the silver-haired Darling. That was the way she wanted from all of this She had begged him to go faster than the pace he was currently going, and to no surprise, Chase had immediately stepped up to speed. He was now rocking his hips towards hers in a lighting's pace therefore causing Darling's bed to rock around like it was having another mini-earthquake. Shots of pleasure soon filled Darling's loins completely, forcing her to break out completely in squeeing moans altogether. Chase finally got the chance to hear her angelic moans for the first time and the feeling he received from her desperate cries of lust had definitely made him melt on the inside.  
  
"C-C-C-Chase... please... ohhhhh... please take me in my ass!" demanded Darling.

There was no way Chase could deny that command.  
  
He smirked as he turned over Darling right over on her stomach, forcing her on all fours. Chase licked his lips at the sight of Darling's firm curvaceous pear-ripen ass being stuck out for him to see, obviously thinking of the many dirty thoughts on what to do with her ass.  
  
She didn't need to find out any longer as Darling replied with a very big hiss, feeling every part of his eleven inches lodging through her glorious love hole. He rinsed and repeated his hips towards her again, therefore letting Darling experience his hard forceful thrusting with twice the momentum that he had when he was fucking her on her back. The size of his ever-bulbous phallus managed to stretch Darling inside out thus leaving quite the gaping destruction in its wake. Her incredible hole heat had made Chase's member sizzle with so much unstoppable sensations after another. The pain that her incredibly tight asshole felt from the end of Chase's erection was quite well-worthy to Darling, knowing how long she had been yearning and dreaming for him to take her hard from behind. It was finally safe to say that her wet dreams of his big, hard cock screwing her ass like nails to a hammer was now starting to come into reality.

Chase continued to wreck that ass of hers, even going so far to spank and squeeze her soft curvaceous ass flesh for the fun of it. He smiled to his advantage, knowing how much her delectable assmeat had jiggled whenever she was spanked hard. With each hard tender smack, her curvy peach-skinned ass was getting redder and redder as it got. Within minutes, her bootylicious rump was now as red as Chase's entire hair and armor combined. It was clear that thanks to Chase's sudden sexual roughness, Darling was going to be quite sore in the morning. And all that thrusting and spanking was definitely gonna be the cause of it for sure. Yanking on those bed sheets hard as she could, a moan-crazed Darling had decided to take control of him just for once, hereby giving him this one urging yet one simple command:  
  
"Ohhhhhhh... ohhhhhh, I wanna ride your cock with my ass...!"

Chase smirked as he finally let go of her, forcing him to lay down on the bed while Darling took the time and turned over, looking down at her lover with such a curvaceous smile rolling around the corners of his face. He saw how sweaty and mesmerized Chase was from that rough sensual fucking he gave her. And she was about to make him sweat even more.  
  
She carefully placed her tender clit around the head of his reddened cock and squatted down on him, replying with a near-shrieking hiss. Once Chase had placed his hands all around her hips, Darling immediately rocked them back and forth slowly around his cock in a very soothing motion. He even managed to push his cock upwards in order to make the little rocking motion happen, making it a very bumpy ride for her. His leaking pre-cum had sprinkled up around her pink harness in which it created an amazing sizzling feeling for Darling's clenchable walls. Chase soon hissed lustfully as Darling's succulent assweight twerked through his gleaming manhood with the force of an uncoming hammer coming down on a helpless anvil. With each thunderous thud, the head of Chase's throbbing erection would start to leak a bit more, possibly bringing in yet another buildup from his seed. Darling indicated this feeling right away therefore twerking her hips even more faster around his studded hard-on.

It began to work, creating more of the adrenaline that was surging around the hips. It created even more buildup around the tip of his phallus, pulsating violently in response. Chase was about to feel it coming once more, but this time, he found himself envisioning himself blowing up inside a luscious Darling. She felt herself getting more tighter and tighter around his cock and that closed in some of the pressure that his erection was currently taking. The tension between them started increasing: The moans. The beads of sweat rolling down their bodies. The unbelievable thrusting.  
  
Those combined elements that both Chase and Darling felt were about to explode imminently as he felt something spazz inside him one last time.  
  
"Oh shit... Darling... unnnh... I'm cumming again..." he hissed.  
  
With only one last rock, Darling emitted one loud earth-shaking moan to end all one loud earth-shaking moans, feeling a very huge release inside her shapely curvaceous hips. She hung onto Chase as hard as she could, enduring every single injection and every single shot that the handsome red knight gave through her. By then, his glorifying seed had shot inside her ten-folds to the point that the rest of his load was dripping down through his entire rod. He was filling her up like a cold glass of delicious pasteurized milk, just reaching to the top until the liquid starts to begin dripping down the cup. Chase was doing quite the same to Darling's precious little womb, injecting her with so much of his seed until he was basically spent out of his mind.  
  
And it did as Chase collapsed on the bed with a smile on his face, thinking of the luscious dream girl that he had finally spent time with no longer a silver-haired virgin in his eyes. He was soon joined by Darling, whose curvy body found itself wrapped around the sweaty, muscular arms of Chase Redford itself. And it was quite wonderful for Darling Charming herself as she could find herself listening to the heartbeat of her red-haired lover. It was beating twice as fast due to the arousal levels that effected him thanks to Darling herself. She smirked brighter than the sun, being proud of the work she had put on him.  
  
While she was still still awake in his arms, Darling looked up with optimistic wonder, "So Chase, how did it feel for you?"  
  
Being asked that question himself, Chase lit up a smile himself, saying with a clear mind:  
  
"That... felt... amazing."  
  
"Mmmmmm, glad I can do to make my boytoy feel better..." Darling whispered softly, replying with a tender kiss around his lips.  
  
Chase then suggested to her, "Maybe you should make me feel better more often. If that is, your brothers won't find out we did it with each other in the privacy in your bedroom."  
  
"Trust me, they won't even know a thing..." She smirked for the last time.  
  
Once they greeted with yet another kiss, both Darling and Chase slept in each other's naked arms for the rest of the night. Darling definitely did the right thing by choosing Chase as her suitor, and there was no way that either Dexter and Daring could fight that logic. And Chase definitely did the right thing by giving in to Darling's seductive charms in order to please him. It really showed deep down who Darling Charming really was right beneath that armor of hers.

And Chase definitely loved this new sensual side of her nevertheless.

 


End file.
